Tris Prior
It prepares you to act, you learn strategy so you can use it. }} }|[[ }|[src]]]}} Beatrice "Tris" Prior is the protagonist and narrator fo the Divergent series. She is a sixteen year old girl who is sarcastic and strong-willed, and dislikes showing weakness. Tris was born in the faction Abnegation but decided to transfer to Dauntless, and must face the fact that she is Divergent. When Tris arrives in her new faction, she opted for a change of name to go by, using Tris as a nickname to Beatrice after discovering the possibility, hoping for a fresh start in a new world. Physical Appearance Tris has a long narrow face, blue eyes that are wide and round, and a long thin nose. When she looks at herself, she sees someone who isn't pretty, and that looks like a little girl with eyes and a nose that are too big. She has blonde hair, a long neck, and knobby knuckled hands. Christina tells her that she has striking features: even though they are not beautiful, they are interesting. She is short, and comes up to Four's shoulder. Tris says that her body is like a 12 year old's, and if she was taller, could be described as willowy, not childish. Personality Tris is extremely brave, from being the first jumper to ranking first in the initiation. However, she is often scolded in Dauntless for being too selfless, and is teased mercilessly for being a 'Stiff', which is being from Abnegation. Tris is not afraid to stand up for her friends, and is also not afraid to tell people what she thinks. She is told by Four that she is a 'bad liar', but that she is 'deadly smart, brave and selfless'. She is also shown to have a temper, and although she seems unbreakable, is also sensitive, shown when Tobias insults her (to make sure the other initiates don't know that he is in a relationship with her), and she slaps him, distraught. Also unforgiving, this part of her character might have caused Al to commit suicide by jumping into the Chasm when she strongly refused to forgive him after he helped Peter try to kill her. Relationship with characters 'Tobias 'Four Right from the beginning, Tris is drawn to her eighteen year old instructor. She feels uncomfortable whenever he touches her, and is not afraid to stand up to him. When she and Tobias start a relationship, she is worried that he does not actually love her, and that he just wants to use her because she is not pretty and draws no interest form anyone whatsoever. She is also aware of the two year age gap between them, which he laughs at, saying 'Yes, that whopping two year gap really is insurmountable!' In her fear landscapes, it is revealed that Tris has a fear of intimacy, and is reluctant to tell him when he presses her. She believed as Tobias was older, he would have certain expectations of her and she was not ready for it; however this assumption was proven untrue. Tris truly loves Tobias, and doesn't want anything to hurt him, meaning she would take her life for him 'Caleb Prior' Tris loves her brother, although she resents him for transferring to Erudite and leaving her parents alone. She thinks of him as selfless and disapproving when she does something wrong. She seems to genuinely respect him, and doesn't get on bad terms with him often. She loves Caleb, but realizes that he was made for Erudite, although she hates him for this, because she realized how he had been able deceived their family quite well for a long time. Divergent At the beginning of ''Divergent, readers learn that at the age of sixteen everyone must take the Aptitude Test, to show which faction suits them the best. Beatrice and Caleb both being sixteen are both going to school to take the test. Once they arrive at The Upper Level they are both sent to their classes, which are split in half. The Aptitude Test will take place after lunch. Beatrice lies to Caleb about not being nervous for the test, which she has been nervous to take for weeks. Beatrice goes to her Faction History class, but not before she stops to watch the Dauntless exit the train. After lunch all sixteen year olds sit at long tables in the cafeteria with their factions. Beatrice sits with Caleb and their neighbor Susan. They get called in groups of ten to take the test. Most of the test admins are Abnegation volunteers, but there is an Erudite and a Dauntless. Rules state that you cannot be tested by someone in your own faction and you cannot prepare the test in any way. Caleb gets called before Beatrice and he comes back pale, sweaty and silent. Beatrice is called in with the next group and gets put into room six. The admin is a Dauntless woman, Tori. Beatrice is sat in a reclined chair with a machine next to it in a room surrounded by mirrors. Many electrodes are attached to her and she is given a clear liquid to drink. Beatrice drinks the clear liquid and closes her eyes. Facts Tris is curious by nature and is the smallest initiate and the only Abnegation transfer. With her hair down and eyeliner on, she thinks that her face is "noticeable". Her first tattoo is a series of three ravens on her collarbone. One for each member of her family. Her second tattoo is the Dauntless seal on her left shoulder. Tris' third tattoo is the Abnegation seal on her right shoulder. Family Members *Father: Andrew Prior *Mother: Natalie Prior *Brother (older): Caleb Prior Quotes "You think giving you a hug would give away too much?" he says. "You know," I say."I really don't care." "I am selfish. I am brave." Links *Which actress would you choose to play Tris in the movie? Category:Characters Category:Transfer Category:Protagonist Category:Divergent Category:Dauntless